The Prank
A subtle prank goes too far when the Catering Company ends up bankrupt and a character death is certain. Plot Endive plans to prank Mung because it's Prank Monday. Meanwhile, Mung is trying to get a Crabcake out of its shell. When Endive called for the prank, the crab got out of its shell and answered the phone, proceeding to hand the phone to Mung. She orders 770,000 orders of Gagin Gorfins (which is the most expensive dish in the Universe) from Mung. This causes him to be willing to drop everything to make it, knowing it to be the most pricey dish in the world and also believing that the payout will be more rewarding than what he spends on the ingredients.Truffles tells Mung that its Endive's prank, however he is unwilling to believe that. He calls Endive to check and see if this accusation is true, which it is, however Endive tells him it is not. Mung prepares the dish, but when the payout never comes, he loses the catering company (and Chowder loses his coconuts and grass skirt.) Truffles punches Mung for not listening. The gang move into the No Tell Motel. Endive then places an enormous pie by the door. Just as Mung went to retrieve it and bring it in, an even larger pie is dropped on top of him, leaving Endive to believe he'd been greatly injured, or even killed. She then proceeds to attempt to hide the body, however Chowder had eaten the pie, leading Endive to believe that Mung had been eaten. Endive expresses her fears, and Chowder begins to feel sick and states that the "evidence" is about to come out. Endive clogs up Chowder's mouth to keep him from barfing. Endive takes chowder and flees to the Jellybean Pits, but the cops were chasing someone else down who was trying to bury a book. So, they search elsewhere for shelter. Endive finds an empty home and believes that Mung's "remains" would be fine there, and that nobody would ever find them, and that they would stay there for the rest of their lives. Panini sadly replies "But this isn't the life I wanted. I was going to marry my boyfriend, have dozens of babies, they were going to be called, Panchowbies. I can't stay with a person who ruined my life." and runs away crying. Suddenly, a large dragonfly with a flashlight passes by, making Endive think its the cops, so she goes to an airport, but leaves her hat. Chowder tries to give it back, but she still thinks she's being chased. She gets on the plane and feels safe, but still fells guilty. Mung then shows up, and tells Endive that the whole thing was a prank. The catering company was in storage, and everyone in the episode was in on it, and the Mung she squished was a fake made of bean curd and sugar. Endive, relieved, hugs him and Mung pops. Endive is confused momentarily, and Mung (the real one) shows up, saying it was another fake Mung (this one being made from gelatin and ham) and she got mad, thus throttling Mung. Premiere USA (January 2010) UK & Ireland (Febuary 2010) Latin America (October 2010) Trivia/Goofs * This is the first time it seemed Chowder had eaten Mung. * This is the second time Endive cared about Mung, the first was "At Your Service". *One month in Marzipan City has over 40 days. However this might not be long because in "The Arborians", we find out that Mung takes 7 or 8 days just to pee. *These are one of the times Mung dressed himself as a woman. *This is one of the few episodes where Chowder does NOT say "I'm not your boyfriend" *Another Cartoon Network series, "The Amazing World of Gumball" has an episode that shares the name of this episode, "The Prank". *A spin-off TV series by SCR, "Sean Austin's Camera Mode to Animation: The Series" has an episode that also shares the name of this episode. Quotes Mung: I DON'T BELIEVE IT WAS A PRANK! ---- Police: You're under arrest for burying a body! (Camera pans out to show someone burying a book)...Of great work! ---- Chowder: (Getting his skirt and coconuts reposessed) NO! NOT MY COCONUTS! Credits Panini shows up and sees Chowder (acting like a robot). She then holds his hand, but he is still acting like a robot. Chowder then tells Panini to go away. Then he explodes in the kitchen. Then the real Chowder shows up and says to Panini that was his Chowder Robot. Gallery PrankWide.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes